Le Citronnier  com
by Lunaland et Pupuce0078
Summary: Un rêve... Edward rêve secrètement de la belle et intouchable Bella Swan... Mais tout cela va changer ! Un rapprochement, des non-dits, leurs amis pourront-ils arriver à les faire s'ouvrir à l'autre ? Fiction LEMON / Suite du coucours LOVELEMON-IN-FIC...


**Hello Everybody !**

**Ici Lunaland... Ju et moi avons décidé de nous associer pour écrire cette toute nouvelle fiction... **

**J'espère franchement que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est toujours un plaisir en tout cas de vous faire partager nos esprits toujours plus fou ! **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis *_***

**Gros bisous les Girls ! Je vous aime...**

… **ho et juste, j'allais oublier, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un oeil à nos différentes fictions pour celles qui ne les connaissent pas encore ! **

**On sera ravie de vous y accueillir !**

**À tout bientôt**

* * *

**Chapitre n°1**

POV B :

**- PUTAIN DE PC DE MERDE !**

Voilà plus de dix minutes que j'essaie de faire fonctionner cet ordinateur de malheur. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir inventé un système technologique aussi perfectionné sans penser aux pauvres personnes qui ne sont pas friandes de cette évolution... Comme moi par exemple. Je ne demande pas grand chose pourtant. Je veux juste que ce foutu fichier arrive jusqu'à ma foutue clé USB. Est-ce si compliqué ? Apparemment oui !

Et tout ça, c'est à cause de notre très cher professeur de Biologie. Monsieur Tanner.

Il nous a collé un exposé sur les fruits ! Mais franchement, il y a quoi à raconter sur les fruits ? En plus j'ai eu droit à la famille des zestes. Donc orange, pamplemousse, citron... C'est pour moi ! Une analyse d'un fruit ? Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

Mon front s'est posé contre le bois frais du bureau et je me tape la tête désespérée contre ce dernier. Je vais devenir folle si je dois rester dans ma chambre à réviser. Comment expliquer à notre professeur, que lorsque les premiers beaux jours arrivent, notre priorité n'est pas forcément celle de rester cloitrer dans notre chambre la tête dans les bouquins toute la soirée ! Le soleil, les premières chaleurs, un magnifique ciel bleu. Et dire qu'il se plaint depuis un mois que les notes de la classe diminuent. Comment lui dire avec des mots simples qu'un exposé sur les fruits n'arrangera rien, mais alors rien du tout à améliorer le potentiel de cette classe.

De toute façon, avec tout ce que j'ai à faire ce soir, je crois que les révisions attendront.

Je dois passer chez Alice, voir et donner mon avis sur la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre. C'est la cinquième fois qu'elle change depuis le début de l'année et on est qu'en Avril !

Ensuite, je dois aussi faire une après-midi avec les filles pour faire notre shopping pour le bal de fin d'année du lycée qui est prévu mi-juin.

Et pour finir je dois aider Rosalie à faire son exposé, le prof lui ayant donné le kiwi... Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Kiwi ! Déjà que moi, je ne trouve pas grand chose sur les zestes alors elle, je ne préfère même pas y penser...

Alors que je stagnais dans mes pensées, une petite sonnerie annonçant un message sur ma boite mail retentit. Je relève la tête doucement et vois qu'apparemment c'est Alice. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lis son message.

_**Qui s'y frotte si pique dit :**_

_**Hey Bell's ! Tu m'oublie pas j'espère ? T'as bien dit que tu passais ce soir !**_

Ok ! Ça c'est donc bien Alice, ou Lili, pour les intimes. On est amie depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Elle et moi, c'est une grande histoire. On est l'opposé parfaite l'une de l'autre mais pourtant si complémentaire. Elle est le feu alors que je serais plutôt l'eau et Rosalie serait la glace sans aucun. Elle se laisse vite envahir par ses envies, surtout quand on parle de shopping et de trucs de filles. À l'inverse de moi. Je suis du genre calme et réfléchie. Je me laisse rarement envahir par mon impulsivité. Question physique, je suis plutôt classique, 1M60 de banalité, un corps proportionné et fin, des cheveux bruns longs et plutôt bouclés, des yeux marrons tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Oui voilà le mot juste. Je suis une fille simple. La mode et moi, je crois que ça fait deux sauf quand ma meilleure amie si mêle ! Là je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

La fenêtre de conversation vibre devant mes yeux me faisant revenir à nouveau au présent. Je souris et je lui réponds enfin.

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Non Lili, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Il faut juste que ce pc de malheur copie mon exposé sur ma clé ! Au faite tu as eu quoi comme fruit toi ?**_

Elle était partie comme une fusée des cours tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas passé les portes du lycée qu'elle était déjà dans sa voiture... Enfin dans sa 'petite porche jaune' que papa lui a gentiment payé pour la réussite de son dernier semestre... Et là, je pense qu'on peut dire « Merci Papa », n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire qu'ils ont pas mal d'argent. Un père médecin et une mère décoratrice d'intérieur... Alice n'a jamais eu besoin de rien. On aurait pu croire qu'elle deviendrait une nana imbue d'elle-même et se pavanant avec son argent à la vue de tous, mais pas du tout. Elle est généreuse et ne juge personne par rapport à sa condition de vie. Elle est géniale ! Dommage que tout le monde n'a pas la même réaction. Mais enfin, ça c'est une autre histoire !

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit:**_

_**Je me tape les bananes ! Pff, trop nase ! Et toi ?**_

Les bananes ? Houuu ! Dur là ! Quoique je pense que peu importe les fruits, cette exposé n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et dire qu'il fait ça pour remonter nos notes ! Bonjour le rattrapage !

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**MDR ! Je savais pas que tu te tapais des bananes ! Tu as plus ton vibro ?**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Pff ! Toute façon ces trucs là c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Et puisque tu en parles, bien sur que j'ai encore mon vibro et je peux t'assurer qu'il fonctionne toujours ! Oh ça oui ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais penser à t'y mettre toi aussi. Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien...**_

Je souris plus grandement en me souvenant de la fois où elle m'avait parlé de son penchant sexuel pour tout ce qui est sex toys. J'avais failli m'étouffer en buvant mon verre d'eau quand elle me l'avait dit tout à fait naturellement, en plein milieu de notre repas, à la cantine. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous me faisant piquer un far alors que pour ma meilleure amie il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Rien qu'en y repensant, je sens déjà mes joues chauffer.

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**NON JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !**_

_**Qui s'y frotte si pique dit:**_

_**Et bien tu as tord Isabella Swan ! C'est super pratique, il est là quand il faut et il te fait ressentir des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenti auparavant !**_

_**Belly Bell's dit :**_

_**Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme avec Sam ?**_

Elle n'avait pas arrêtée de me parler de son Sam il y a quelque semaine. Et Sam par ci, Sam par là... J'aurai pu m'arracher les cheveux ! Jusqu'au jour où on l'a aperçu alors qu'on allait à la piscine. Il était en charmante compagnie de toute évidence. Le seul problème, ce n'était pas Alice... Mais Heidi. Pour faire simple, c'est LA pute du lycée ! Tout le monde lui est passé dessus à cette garce ! Y compris Sam pour son grand malheur... Alice, quand elle l'a découvert, a juste péter un plomb. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Sam non plus d'ailleurs. Depuis, son pseudo a changé. "Lili des bois" est devenue "qui s'y frotte s'y pique"... Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi. Vous auriez vu Sam après ça. Mon dieu ! J'ai eu mal pour lui. Ou pas...

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit:**_

_**Mais si ! Je veux juste dire que c'est différent qu'avec un homme ! Voir mieux...**_

C'est vrai que dans un sens elle n'a peut-être pas tord. Quand j'étais avec Jake, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai pris mon pied. Au moment où Quand on s'est mis ensemble, il était puceau et même avec le temps il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se servir de son atout masculin ! Malheureusement pour moi...

En y repensant, je soupire de lassitude et certainement de frustration, puis je dis au revoir à Alice et je referme la fenêtre de discussions. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un à côté de moi voit notre sujet de conversation. Un cyber café n'est pas franchement l'endroit adéquat pour parler. En plus, il y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui. Mais tant que mes parents camperont sur leurs positions pour ne pas installer internet à la maison, je passerai toute mes fins d'après-midi ici ! Ils trouvent que les gens deviennent fainéants maintenant avec tout ce qu'on peut faire sur le web...

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque j'entends la sonnette de la porte du cyber café retentir. Je regarde l'entrée par pure curiosité et j'observe notre nouvel arrivant. Le garçon s'installe devant moi. C'est Edward Cullen... Il est dans le même lycée que moi et nous partageons le même cours de bio, il me semble.

J'aurai du me douter que c'était lui. Voilà un an qu'il vient à la même heure et qu'il s'installe à la même place. C'est un mec assez discret pour tout vous dire. Le genre de gars qui n'attire aucune fille. L'intello de première quoi ! Il porte ses sempiternelles lunettes qui sont assez grosses pour son visage, une coupe de cheveux bien peignés, le t-shirt rangé dans son jean et ce dernier bien remonté sur sa taille grâce à une ceinture, laissant entrevoir la couleur de ses chaussettes... Enfin, toute la panoplie du parfait looser ! Il est plutôt calme comme mec. Enfin, pas étonnant vu l'allure qu'il se coltine tous les jours. On aurait pu espérer croire qu'un de ses potes pourrait aider son petit problème vestimentaire, mais hélas, ce cher Edward traîne avec un autre « geek » appelé Jasper Withlock. Tout à fait le genre de gars à aimer la saga « Star Wars » et à jouer avec leurs sabres laser imaginaires. Vous imaginez le truc ? Horrible n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger rire m'anima en imaginant Jasper le « geek » et Edward le « looser » jouer à Anakine et princesse Padme... Le tout est de savoir qui va faire la princesse ?

Je me tue soudainement en voyant Edward relever les yeux vers moi et je fis semblant d'être intéressée par mon écran. Mes joues doivent être rougies mais je ne relève pas mon regard de la fenêtre noire qui défile sous mes yeux.

Il doit encore être en train de travailler sur ses cours, ou il est peut-être venu faire un exposer... Foutu prof de bio !

Je regarde souvent ce qu'il fait. Pour tout vous dire, ce grand miroir juste derrière lui, me renvoie admirablement le reflet de son activité interactive. J'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'observer de regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer sur cet ordinateur, bien que je me doute que ce n'est pas pour ses loisirs. Quoique plus d'une fois je l'avais surpris parcourant sa boite mail. Souvent, un petit sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres, et bizarrement, j'avais envie que ce sourire soit là grâce à moi. Mais, bien que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'a jamais remarqué plus que ça. Il y a eu quelques regards qui m'ont troublés je l'avoue, mais rien de plus. Juste un élément me perturbe cela dit, depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens, mon cœur bat plus vite et je reste comme hypnotisée par son regard ? Une lueur dans ses prunelles m'oblige à le regarder inlassablement. Est-ce la couleur de son regard ? Est-ce la profondeur de ses expressions ? Ce mec a un truc... Il m'envoûte sans que je ne le veuille et souvent c'est la vibration de mon ordinateur qui me fait détourner le regard. C'est très étrange.

Mais Je chasse vite ces idées de mes pensées. Hors de question que je me laisse déstabiliser par ce mec. Faut-il que je lui parle ? Juste pour comprendre ce truc...bizarre et intriguant. J'en serais débarrassée comme ça... Il faut juste trouver une solution pour que personne ne sache que je lui ai adressé la parole. Non pas que je tienne à une réputation, mais si je peux éviter les questions désobligeantes...

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Bon ! Tu fais quoi ?**_

Alice vient de me renvoyer un message. J'avais oublié l'impatience dans la liste de ses défauts ! Je lève les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et finis par lui répondre.

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Oui, oui, oui, J'ARRIVE !**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Ah ben quand même ! J'ai failli attendre !**_

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, et je ferme la fenêtre une seconde fois dans un grognement rageur, puis et récupère ma clé USB toujours insérée dans le pc avec mon fichier transféré. Malheureusement avec dans mes gestes brusques, j'attire rapidement l'attention brusquement sur moi...

Edward a décollé le nez de son écran et me regarde avec un de ses sourcils relevé, interrogateur. Pour seule réponse, je hausse les épaules, indifférente.

Il a l'air plutôt sympa, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne traîne avec lui. Enfin, personne à part Jasper.

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Hey Rose ! Je passe chez Lili et j'arrive !**_

_**Prépare tout !**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Rose dit :**_

_**Ok Bell's, je t'attends !**_

Je récupère mon sac et passe aux toilettes avant de partir chez Alice. Une fois ma petite affaire terminée, je retourne dans la salle et me stoppe une seconde. Edward a le nez à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Une idée me vient subitement... Pourquoi attendre pour lui parler ? Il n'y a plus personne dans ce café, hormis deux vieux en train de boire un verre au comptoir, Edward et moi.

Je souffle un grand coup et recommence à marcher tranquillement. Je me dirige vers la sortie du café en passant de l'autre côté de ma place, là où Edward est installé. Lorsque je passe juste derrière lui, son odeur me provoque soudainement des frissons. Je vais pour parler mais rien ne sort. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, Il est beaucoup trop occupé par ce qu'il a à ce qu'il y a devant ses yeux. Je fixe ses doigts cliquer sur la souris. Une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre m'envahit. J'ai vraiment besoin d'investir dans un vibro comme Alice me le recommande si chaudement !

Je reporte mon regard vers l'écran de son pc et voit qu'il est en train d'ouvrir la page de ses mails. Son pseudo et son mot de passe s'active devant moi sans que je n'ai bougé. Je respire plus fortement puis doucement reprends mon chemin sans qu'il ne m'est vu, bien que j'ai senti son regard fixer mon dos lorsque je suis partie. M'avait-il remarqué derrière lui ? A t-il vu les frissons qu'il a provoqué sur moi sans que je ne le veuille réellement ? Et puis c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi je m'imagine toutes les choses que ses doigts pourraient faire sur moi...

Mon corps est bouillant et mon esprit complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce mec ? Pourquoi je me sens bizarre à ses côtés ? Ok ! Faut que je me calme... Pensons à autre chose. Alice ! Faut que je rejoigne Alice...

C'est d'un pas plus décidé que je prends la direction de la grande maison de ma meilleure amie.

…

**- Mais à quoi tu penses ? À part des « hum » évasifs tu m'aides pas trop là !**

**- ****Excuse-moi Lili... C'est cet exposé qui me prend la tête !** Je n'ose pas dire à Alice la vraie raison de mes pensées. En réalité, Edward Cullen les habite depuis que je suis sortie du café. J'avais envie de savoir pourquoi il est si mystérieux et je voulais voir ce que ce regard cache réellement...

**- ****Moi je pense que le vert haricot se marierait à merveille avec le jaune fluo tu ne trouves pas ?** C'est vrai que ce garçon à un truc étrange, une sorte de regard hypnotisant. Quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**- Et je verrais bien des petits poids rouges par ci par là.** Edward Cullen... Rien que de repenser à ses doigts, ses yeux, son odeur si... si masculine finalement... s'en est déroutant...** - ****Putain mais merde Bell's ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !** Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Alice en colère, puis rougissante je la regarde enfin.

**- ****Pas la peine de hurler !** J'essaye de faire passer mon trouble par ce soudain changement d'humeur mais vu son regard meurtrier je doute qu'elle y ait cru une seule seconde. Elle finit par se radoucir et m'observe amusée. **- ****Quoi ?** Je détourne le regard sentant son insistance devenir trop Alice... Mes joues me trahissent malgré moi.

**- ****Allez, crache le morceau !** Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin me prouvant que je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça.

**- ****Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Je feins l'innocence et rassemble mes affaires. La porte... Première sortie de secours !

**- Oh que si ! Y a un garçon la dessous ! Qui s'est ?** Et voilà ! Je suis cuite !

**- ****Mais non !** Ma voix a flanché et m'a trahi. Je regarde Alice qui, elle, affiche un sourire vainqueur. Je, puis j'ai souffle et résignée, lui dis. J'ai enfin repris...résignée. **- ****Bon d'accord... J'ai... Enfin, il se passe un truc bizarre... Comment t'expliquer ?... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu voyais un mec pendant un an sans jamais lui avoir parlé ? Enfin je veux dire... Ce type est plutôt timide et réservé. Il m'intrigue je crois...**

**- ****Comment ça il t'intrigue ? On aura tout entendu... Tu l'aimes bien ce type ?**

**- ****Ben en fait...** Je me gratte le front nerveusement sentant le regard insistant de ma meilleure amie sur moi. **- ****Non pas vraiment... Enfin si peut-être... rho je sais plus ! Mais de toute façon il ne m'a pas remarqué alors...** Je me tais et reporte mon regard sur mes genoux.

**- ****C'est Mike ?** Le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Il m'a toujours plus, mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant, seuls deux yeux verts profonds animent mes envies.

**- ****Non. Tu... Tu ne le connais pas.** Je ne peux certainement pas lui avouer que c'est Edward. Hors de question !

**- ****Ho...** Elle se tait une seconde et vient se poser à mes côtés sur son lit**. - ****Je serais toi****,**** j'irai lui parler. Prends les devant pour une fois. Tu es une fille bien et je ne vois pas un homme qui ne serait pas flatté d'être à tes côtés.** Son regard se perd dans le vague alors que j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de s'en convaincre elle-même. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose également. Je ne fais pas plus attention et décide de couper court à la discussion. De toute façon, faut que j'aille chez Rose. Je suis déjà pas mal en retard !

**- ****Mouais on verra ça. Je vais y aller pour l'heure. Faut que je passe chez Rose. On se voit plus tard ok ? **Je suis déjà levée de toute façon et prête à partir. Mon amie me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs mais décide de ne rien dire pour ce soir. Je pouvais l'en remercie intérieurement. Elle s'est levée en sautillant et m'a embrassé la joue avant que je ne quitte sa chambre.

**- ****On se voit plus tard. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ?** Un léger sourire gagne ses lèvres alors que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et sors finalement de sa chambre, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé. Comment vais-je je pourrais faire pour lui parler ? Je ne vais quand même pas me pointer chez lui et lui taper la discute ! Si ? Rho non Bella ! Trouve autre chose !

…

Enfin chez moi ! Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me laisse aller à mes pensées. Les deux heures chez Rose ont été interminables. Elle n'a fait que me parler de son coup de foudre pour le grand frère d'Alice. Emmett... Il a deux ans de plus que nous, et Rose n'arrive pas à avouer à Alice qu'elle en pince pour son frère. Du coup, c'est à moi qu'elle en parle.

Son exposé n'a pas vraiment avancé au final mais je pense que la discussion sur les qualités de son ''Emmett d'amour'' lui a été bénéfique. Arf ! Chacun ces centres d'intérêts.

J'ai essayé de faire abstraction pendant le reste de la soirée, du garçon qui a envahi mes pensées toute l'après-midi. Mais maintenant que je suis seule dans mon lit, un regard me hante de nouveau. Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Aller Bella réfléchis...

J'ai certainement du finir par m'endormir car lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux je n'étais en aucun cas en train de faire l'amour à Edward Cullen contre un arbre !

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Et bien moi non plus en fait...

Pour résumer, je viens de rêver que je demandais à Edward de me rejoindre dans un espèce de champ de citronnier pour lui parler. Mais il était arrivé complètement différent qu'à l'habitude. Il était plus sexy, mille fois plus beau. Comme si le garçon face à moi était une tout autre personne. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur instable... Il m'avait souri et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Je... Je lui avais sauté dessus... On... avait fait l'amour contre cet arbre et bordel de merde ! C'était juste trop bon ! Comment j'ai pu rêver d'un truc pareil ! Qu'est-ce que ce mec t'a fait ? Il faut que je perce le mystère Edward Cullen ! Aujourd'hui...

…

POV E :

Je marche comme tous les jours depuis plus d'un an vers le cyber café. Bien que j'ai internet chez moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de venir ici. Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose.

Je suis Edward Cullen. J'ai dix sept ans et je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ''beau gosse''. Il faut dire que je ne suis certainement pas habillé à la dernière mode et très loin d'être je ne suis pas du tout le tombeur de l'école. De toute façon, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, n'aimant. Je n'aime pas avoir l'attention sur moi. J'ai un ami et ça me va suffit parfaitement. Je ne regrette pas de faire partie de ceux qu'on peut appeler les ''looser''. Sauf pour une chose...

J'entre enfin dans l'établissement et tout de suite mon regard se pose sur elle. Isabella Swan. La plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. Un visage d'ange, des cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules, de grands yeux chocolat profonds... Elle représente ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez une fille, la douceur, la. Elle représente la douceur à elle seule. La simplicité et le naturelle que beaucoup de jeunes femmes de notre âge non pas malheureusement.

Je sors de mes pensées et je me dirige vers ma table habituelle. Juste face à elle. Je me force comme chaque jour à ne pas la regarder et j'ouvre mes dossiers. J'avais pris l'habitude de venir juste pour pouvoir poser mes yeux sur elle, la regarder, pour profiter de sa présence même si elle ne le sait pas. J'observe inlassablement la façon qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre chaque fois qu'elle est gênée ou encore de croiser les jambes sous la table. Tout m'attirait en elle. Mais je sais pertinemment que je ne suis en aucun cas le genre de mec qu'elle regarde. Elle n'est pas superficielle, mais je sais que l'apparence compte malgré tout.

Certaines fois, quand son regard croise le mien, mon cœur bat fort et j'ai une irrépressible envie de profiter de la douceur de sa peau, de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je sais bien que tout cela n'arrivera jamais. Mais malgré cela, je continue à rêver de son corps nu contre le mien, je continue d'imaginer qu'un jour je pourrais lui chuchoter toutes ses choses que j'aimerai lui dire. Qu'elle sent bon, que sa peau est douce, que son regard est grisant, que son cœur fait chavirer le mien, que chaque fois qu'elle se trouve près de moi, une partie de mon âme la suit pour se fondre en elle. J'aimerai tout simplement être à ses côtés. J'aimerai être le crayon qu'elle passe son temps à mâcher, j'aimerai être la souris qu'elle manipule si élégamment, j'aimerai être l'élément qui fasse toute la différence.

Pff ! Ed ! Reviens sur terre ! Cette nana est trop bien pour toi ! Jamais tu ne pourras connaître ça dans ses bras !

Je sors de mes pensées et relève les yeux vers elle. A cet instant, son regard croise le mien et l'envie de son corps ainsi que celle de son cœur me submerge à nouveau. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mon pouls s'accélère, mon érection se réveille...

J'ai à nouveau envie d'elle. Ses yeux me scrutent, sa jambe tressaute légèrement, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et finit par détourner le regard.

Mon corps s'est réchauffé rapidement. Je décide de faire un tour aux toilettes pour me calmer cinq minutes. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et reprends quelque peu mes esprits, mais son regard envahit encore et toujours mes pensées...

Alors, doucement, ma main se pose sur mon érection douloureuse et commence à frotter cette partie sensible. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de soulagement. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que mon autre main se pose sur le marbre froid du lavabo. Isabella... Si je pouvais la toucher, lui montrer que je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme avec des envies, des sentiments... Mes mouvements s'accélèrent alors que je pense à son corps nu dansant contre le mien. Je ressens presque la chaleur de ses chairs, l'humidité de son sexe. Putain ! Comment fait-elle ? Je n'en peux plus. Le sexe devient beaucoup trop important dans la vie d'un adolescent de 17 ans surtout quand la fille de vos rêves se trouvent à quelques mètres de vous, derrière cette porte. Si elle savait que je l'imaginais en train de me prendre dans sa si merveilleuse bouche, si elle s'imaginait que je voudrais la faire mienne. Mes mouvements deviennent frénétiques. Je tape de temps à autre mes hanches contre la bordure du lavabo dans ma fougue. De sons plus rauques, plus virils m'envahissent alors que j'ai envie de lui montrer que je peux être différent du gentil et innocent Edward qu'elle voit tous les jours. La pensée de la savoir à ma merci me galvanise. Je me repends en un long jet dans le fond de mon caleçon. La sensation est désagréable mais je me sens tellement soulagé. C'est encore à cause de cette fille. Elle me hante.

Je décide de retourner à ma place une fois calmé. Lorsque je sors des toilettes, Isabella n'est déjà plus là. Je suis un peu déçu et je finis par m'assoir sur ma chaise. Ma joue dans ma main, je regarde mon écran sans réellement y faire attention. Mais ma boite mail qui clignote me fait relever le visage. J'ouvre sans grand intérêt la fenêtre et lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

**« ****Si tu veux changer de vie, rejoins-moi à 17 heures**

**Près du champ de citronnier là où personne ne nous jugera... »**

Ce message est très mystérieux. Il n'y a pas de destinataire... Que dois-je faire ? Je regarde une dernière fois la porte par laquelle Isabella est sortie et ma décision prend soudainement toute sa tournure. J'irai à ce rendez-vous...

…

POV B :

On est mercredi, c'est le milieu de la semaine. Le jour où nous avons le moins de cours, tout le monde finit à midi... Et le pire c'est que je ne vais même pas pouvoir en profiter. Enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place car je dois encore bosser sur cet exposé à la noix et j'ai prévu de parler à Edward ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai une trouille bleue !

Une fois rentrée à la maison, je mange tranquillement et décide de me reposer un peu. J'ai passé une sacrée nuit à cause de ce maudit rêve avec Edward et j'avoue que la fatigue se fait maintenant ressentir. Mais il était tellement sexy dans mon rêve... Rien que d'y repenser j'en bave encore.

Bon allez, Bella reste calme ! Malheureusement, l'idée « sieste » n'est même pas envisageable. Les images de cette nuit ne reviennent que trop bien à la charge.

Je décide de partir tout de suite pour le cyber. Il est déjà 14 heures et j'ai pas mal de boulot pour mon exposé. Edward devrait arriver vers les seize heures trente comme à son habitude. Une boule au ventre me gagne lorsque je réfléchis vaguement à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Comment entamer la conversation ?

Je laisse cette question de côté pour le moment. Je me contente de marcher le regard dans le vide.

Le chemin est beaucoup plus rapide, aujourd'hui je n'ai mis que quinze minutes alors que d'habitude je mets plus d'une demi-heure. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi... Est-ce le fait que deux prunelles émeraude habitent mes pensées ? Ou est-ce simplement le fait de savoir que je vais enfin pouvoir mettre une raison à cette soudaine attirance envers lui ? J'ai presque l'impression que mes pieds avancent d'eux-mêmes plus rapidement, comme s'ils veulent être plus vite arrivés près de lui. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas là lorsque je vais arriver.

Lorsque j'entre j'arrive dans le café, mon esprit est toujours aussi embrouillé. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ni quoi lui dire, ni de réponses à ces nombreuses questions.

Je m'installe à ma place, mes yeux naviguent naturellement vers sa place, certainement pour vérifier qu'il est bien absent. Comme prévu, la sienne est vide pour le moment, ce qui est normal vu l'heure à laquelle il vient chaque jour. Je commence donc à sortir les différentes pages volantes que j'ai trouvé sur internet et sur lesquelles j'avais repéré des choses pour mon exposé et je commence la rédaction de mes idées.

Lorsqu'un bâillement m'échappe, mes yeux se portent naturellement vers l'horloge du café. Je suis surprise de l'heure, 16 heures passées. Je travaille sur ce foutu exposé depuis deux bonnes heures. En fait, il suffisait juste que je m'y mette réellement au final. Lorsque je réalise l'heure, ma boule d'angoisse de tout à l'heure me reprend. Edward ne va plus tarder. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler...Mais comment l'aborder ?

Je ne veux pas passer pour une profiteuse en lui demandant de l'aide pour l'exposé. Je sais qu'au lycée déjà il se fait un peu d'argent en faisant les devoirs des joueurs de base ball...

Pendant dix bonnes minutes je me retourne le cerveau pour enfin trouver la façon dont je vais entamer la conversation... Mais rien ne vient !

Je regarde mon écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment le voir en mâchouillant mon crayon à papier, alors qu'une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvre et clignote devant mes yeux.

Je soupire sachant déjà qui c'est. Alice...

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Alors tu lui as parlé ?**_

Elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom, mais je savais qu'elle parlait d'Edward. Le fait est que c'est le seul garçon qui, depuis quelques temps, m'intrigue. Je ne vois d'autre personne d'autre, du sexe opposé à qui j'aurai voulu parler. Hormis Mike... Mais lui, je lui avais déjà adressé la parole.

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Non, Lili je ne lui ai pas encore parlé ! Mais je vais le faire...**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? « Salut je m'appelle Bella et j'en pince grave pour toi? » C'est nase Bell's...**_

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Qui te dit que j'en pince pour lui ? J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille alors arrête de déformer mes propos ! Et puis, je sais pas. Tu proposes quoi toi ? La fille parfaite qui trouve toujours quoi dire.**_

La pression montait et mon énervement également. Je ne sais toujours pas comme l'aborder et ça me mettait hors de moi. Parce qu'il Il n'est que Edward, un gars que personne ne connait, sur qui personne ne se retourne. Une ombre finalement. Mais pas pour moi... Il a une espèce d'aura autour de lui. Surréaliste !

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Ho ça va t'énerve pas... Et puis pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire qu'il t'intrigue. Au moins il sera fixé et toi aussi...**_

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Tu es dingue ! Tu le sais ça ?**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Tu sais quoi ? Je parie que tu ne lui parleras pas !**_

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Et il y a quoi à la clé ? Un sex toys je suis sûr !**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Comment as-tu deviné pour le sex toys ?**_

_**Belly Bell's**__**dit :**_

_**Je sais tout ! Tu m'as tout appris.**_

_**Je suis d'accord pour le pari. Je vais te prouver que moi aussi je sais prendre les devants ! Mais à une condition.**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit:**_

_**Laquelle ?**_

_**Belly Bell's dit:**_

_**Je veux que tu me dises quel garçon tu vois en cachette !**_

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**Quoi non mais t'es dingue !**_

_**Je vois personne en plus !**_

_**Belly Bell's **__**dit :**_

_**Trop tard tu viens de te vendre toute seule... C'est ça ou rien... Fin de la discussion !**_

Après avoir envoyé ma réponse à Alice, je relève la tête de l'écran. Mes yeux accrochent la personne qui arrive. Edward fait face à la porte. Il est toujours égal à lui-même, une allure démodée, une pointe de naïveté, un regard pénétrant mais caché par ses lunettes. Comment j'ai pu en arriver à regarder un mec pareil ? Je dois vraiment pas être très saine d'esprit dans mon esprit. Mais ses yeux... Il y a quelque chose. J'en suis sûre... Il faut que je trouve le sujet parfait pour lui parler. Allez Bella... Réfléchis...

Je passe les dix minutes suivantes à admirer le paysage par la porte, ou certaines fois, je change un peu en mordillant mon crayon tout et en regardant dans le miroir... Il regarde ses mails, souvent, très souvent... C'est bizarre pour un homme qui n'a pas trop d'amis ! Mais je sens aussi plusieurs fois son regard sur moi. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude... Peut-être parce que la chaleur m'a fait porter une robe ! Et vu que les tables sont en verre, il a juste à baisser les yeux pour voir mes jambes... Ainsi donc il aime les filles en robes ? Intéressant...

Je décide de le chauffer un peu, rien que pour voir sa réaction. Je croise et décroise les jambes sensuellement et je frotte mes jambes entre elles de façon plutôt sexy. Je joue le jeu à fond alors que les images de mon rêve défilent dans ma tête... Quand il relève les yeux vers moi, je m'empare une nouvelle fois de mon crayon et le mordille en faisant semblant de réfléchir et de travailler sur mon devoir...

Le pauvre il ne tient même pas cinq minutes... Je vois d'un coup d'œil sur le miroir qu'il rassemble ses affaires. Il s'en va ? Déçue, j'arrête toute activité et le regarde faire. Il se relève et me sourit de manière plutôt crispé. Puis, il se dirige presque en courant vers les toilettes...

C'était donc ça le problème? Je lui ai provoqué une belle érection, que j'ai d'ailleurs pu apercevoir une fois qu'il se retourne pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Ce que je ne préciserai pas, c'est que cet état d'excitation ne l'a pas gagné que lui. Ma petit culotte est mouillée et mon corps bizarrement chaud.

Je reporte mon regard sur mon écran pour m'apercevoir que j'ai un message d'Alice. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

_**Qui s'y frotte s'y pique dit :**_

_**C'est ok pour moi ! Donc fonce ma belle ! Fait le premier pas, sinon tu as droit a un sex toys !**_

Je ne lui réponds pas sinon elle ne va jamais me laisser tranquille. Et puis j'ai un pari à gagner !

Une soudaine soif me submerge. La chaleur certainement. Je me lève et me dirige vers le distributeur à côté de la place d'Edward.

Alors que je vais choisir ma boisson, je regarde son écran sans y faire attention. Il était encore sur ses mails. Il y avait principalement des mails de divers forums de jeu en ligne et les autres étaient de ses contacts... Ma curiosité l'emporte et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son adresse mail « ».

Après l'avoir répété plusieurs fois, je finis par la retenir. Après avoir opté pour une bouteille d'eau, je retourne rapidement à mes mails. J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de lui parler et en toute tranquillité...

**« ****Si tu veux changer de vie, rejoins-moi à 17 heures**

**Près du champ de citronnier là où personne ne nous jugera... »**

Mon mail écrit, je l'envoie sans plus y réfléchir. Je tapote nerveusement la table et essaie de me rappeler de la marche à suivre pour laisser mon mail anonyme. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi... Enfin, pas pour le moment. Heureusement, mon frère m'avait montré la façon de s'y prendre par le passé. Il m'avait certifié que ça me serait utile. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait possible...

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends une sonnerie provenir de son ordinateur. Il n'est toujours pas revenu et des images de lui en train de se donner du plaisir me donnent des frissons sur tout le corps...

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Bon, maintenant c'est trop tard pour penser à ça, c'est à lui de voir s'il veut venir ou pas... Je range mes affaires le plus vite possible et pour une fois le pc ne fait pas d'histoire pour copier mon dossier. Merci !

Lorsque je quitte le cyber café, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un Edward quelque peu décoiffé sortir des toilettes. Il s'assoit à sa place après un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction. Mais je n'y suis déjà plus. Je reste derrière la vitre du café à le regarder discrètement. Il remarque enfin mon mail et semble rester figé devant l'écran d'ordinateur.

Je souffle un bon coup, me donnant du courage. Un léger regard à ma montre m'assure qu'il est 16h34. Il me faut environ quinze minutes pour me rendre sur les lieux. Je me mets en route vers le point de rendez-vous les mains moites. Je suis anxieuse. Plusieurs questions m'assaillent. Va-t-il comprendre de quel champ je parlais ? En même temps, il n'y a qu'un seul champ de citronnier dans les environs. Il est assez reculé de la ville et je sais que je serai être tranquille à cet endroit pour pouvoir lui parler. Je voulais un lieu endroit où seul lui et moi en connaissions l'existence...

Va-t-il venir ? Même s'il ne vient pas, cela me donnera l'occasion de prendre des photos pour mon exposé... Qui essaies-tu de convaincre Bella ? Ta propre conscience ? … Faites qu'il vienne s'il vous plaît...

…

POV E :

Je reste bloquer devant ce mail. Que dois-je faire ? Vais-je prendre les devants pour une fois ? Peut-être que cela en vaut vraiment la peine. J'ai envie de savoir qui est cet inconnu.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, il est déjà quarante-cinq passé. Je vais être en retard. Je range précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac et sors rapidement des lieux. La chaleur de l'après-midi m'empare brusquement. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front alors que je viens à peine de commencer ma course.

Le champ est celui un peu en dehors de la ville. Il est au delà d'une petite colline et il est assez reculé du monde. C'est le seul champ qu'il y ait dans les environs donc je suis au moins sûr de ne pas me tromper sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

Je cours depuis plus de dix minutes lorsqu'une racine d'arbre que je n'avais pas vu m'a fait m'étaler sur le sol. J'atterris dans une flaque d'eau, mouillant mon tee-shirt blanc au passage tandis que mes lunettes se sont littéralement envolées dans les airs pour s'échouer contre la branche d'un autre arbre. Lorsque je me suis relevé, je me suis frotte vaguement le pantalon mais ne vois aucune possibilité situation pour me paraître à peu près présentable pour le rendez vous. Néanmoins, je décide d'y aller quand même. Je ne peux pas risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose, à cause de ma tenue. Je récupère mes lunettes cassées que je mets dans ma poche arrière. Ma main se glisse dans mes cheveux les décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà suite à ma chute puis je reprends ma marche.

Pour le reste du trajet, je décide de rester plus prudent cela dit. Profitant de mes quelques secondes d'avance, je me frotte d'une main distraite le tee-shirt qui me colle à la peau et enlève ma ceinture qui s'est cassé dans ma chute, laissant mon jean finit par me tomber sur la taille. Je relève ensuite les yeux, et je n'ai plus rien à faire à cet instant à quoi je peux ressembler. Face à moi, se trouve la vision de mon rêve le plus fou...

Isabella m'attend assise au pied d'un petit citronnier les yeux rivés sur moi...

…

POV B :

Je regarde ma montre une nouvelle fois. 17H03.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas. Je me sens déçue mais me reprends rapidement. Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à me lever lorsque je reste bloquer par sur la vision la plus divine que je n'ai jamais vu. Comment est-ce possible ?

Edward... Il arrive vers moi un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et lui tombent devant les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts qui me fixent avec une lueur étrange à cet instant. Mais où sont passées ses lunettes ?

Il avance fébrilement dans ma direction tandis que mes yeux s'attardent sur le dieu vivant face à moi.

Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Son torse musclé apparaît devant mes yeux avides. Son tee-shirt blanc sali par la terre lui colle à la peau, montrant ainsi une partie que tout le monde ignore de notre intello mystérieux. Des pectoraux saillant, des épaules carrées, des abdos bien dessinés. Son jean lui tombant sur les hanches montre le début de son caleçon et déjà je me lèche les lèvres. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Sa main se dirige jusqu'à ses cheveux et il se passe une main nerveuse dans cette chevelure désordonnée et soyeuse que tout le monde ignore. Ses yeux pétillent tandis qu'il me fait enfin face.

**- ****Alors c'est toi le... le mail ?** C'est à cet instant que je me lève et que je m'approche de lui. Ma main se pose sur sa poitrine tandis que mon souffle balaye son cou.

**- ****Edward ? C'est bien toi ?** Il me sourit... C'est ma fin. Ses lèvres pleines et invitantes, ce sourire en coin tout à fait craquant. Je m'approche d'avantage de son visage. Mes yeux font la navette entre ses lèvres et son regard... Il ne bouge pas. Il semble hypnotiser lui aussi...

J'ai envie de goûter ses lèvres tentantes, elles semblent si douces... Edward ne bouge toujours pas. Il regarde lui aussi mes lèvres sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Je décide de prendre les devants. Je m'avance lentement vers son visage. Mes lèvres touchent une première fois les siennes. Je me recule et le regarde. Il a la mâchoire serrée et reste immobile. Je m'approche à nouveau, cette fois-ci, ma bouche goûte la sienne plus longuement, plus sensuellement.

Ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qui le fait grogner contre mes lèvres. Rien que de l'entendre, j'ai cette sensation de picotement au niveau du bas-ventre qui se réveille... Ho merde ! J'ai envie de lui !

Il finit par ouvrir un peu la bouche, je décide de profiter de cette légère ouverture pour y glisser ma langue et jouer avec la sienne mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps car il s'écarte brusquement de moi.

Il est rouge et respire difficilement. Mon dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas respiré pendant toute la durée du baiser !

**- Edward ! Ça va?** Lui demandai-je en me précipitant vers lui alors qu'il vient de s'assoir sur le sol désorienté. Sa tête se pose sur le pied d'un des arbustes.

**- Je...Oui...Com...ment tu... fais pour... pas respirer ?** Me demande-t-il à bout de souffle.

**- Mais tu peux respirer pendant un baiser Edward ! Fais le avec ton nez...** Lui répondis-je, amusée de sa question. **Tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille ?**

Il m'a alors regardé les yeux écarquillés puis s'est mis à rougir d'une manière adorable. Il ne m'a pas répondu mais son corps l'a fait pour lui. J'attends encore quelques instants qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour lui demander...

**- Edward veux-tu apprendre avec moi ?** Je lui ai parlé en me plaçant à genoux face à lui.

Il ne fait que me fixer sans me répondre alors que ses yeux naviguent constamment entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Je vois bien qu'il en a envie. Je finis par m'avancer doucement vers lui, histoire de lui laisser le loisir de me refuser. Malgré la proximité de nos bouches, je pose mon index sur ses lèvres et les caresse doucement.

**- Laisse toi faire, juste respire...** Mon doigt glisse index caresse maintenant sur sa mâchoire virile, tandis que ses mains sont ancrées sur le sol. Je relève ma main droite et la dirige vers sa douce chevelure qui m'était encore inconnue il y a quelques minutes de cela. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux tandis que mon autre main se pose sur son épaule. Et, enfin, ma bouche retrouve la mienne.

Nos lèvres s'unissent une nouvelle fois. Elles bougent en rythme et se savourent pleinement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je caresse sa lèvre de ma langue pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues se touchent, se mêlent irrésistiblement. J'ai terriblement chaud et, alors qu'un gémissement libérateur va pour franchir mes lèvres, exprimant mon plaisir dans un, il souffla brusquement dans ma bouche. Je me suis reculée quelque peu déstabilisée par sa réaction et je le regarde surprise.

**- Pardon, je... j'ai pas fais exprès !** Il rougit et je ne le trouve que plus adorable.

**- Fais juste ce que je fais... Laisse toi porter...**

Puis je reprends ses lèvres avec envie. La douceur de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa salive, la chaleur de son haleine. Hummm... C'est tellement bon. J'en demande toujours plus. Je m'approche davantage de son corps et penche ma tête sur le côté. Nos bouches se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Mes gémissements se mêlent à ses grognements. Je trouve ça tellement sexy lorsqu'il se laisse aller... Je le laisse finalement prendre les commandes de notre baiser endiablé...

…

POV E :

Isabella Swan est en train de m'embrasser ! Isabella Swan est en train de m'embrasser, Moi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Elle est en train de glisser sa langue dans la mienne et je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est ici et que... Que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé le mail. Putain ! Comment cela a pu arriver ? Et puis, jamais je n'aurai cru que j'aurai pu l'intriguait à ce point ? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'elle me remarque enfin ? D'autant plus que je ne me suis certainement pas présenté d'une façon correcte pour notre ''rendez-vous'' si on peut dire...

Et puis merde ! Elle vient de me donner mon premier baiser... Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai pu imaginer que cela puisse arriver. Isabella ne restait qu'un fantasme ! Et pourtant, elle est bien là, en chaire et en os, sa langue goûtant la mienne. Putain de bordel de merde !

Des frissons m'envahissent à mesure qu'elle gémit contre ma bouche. Mon érection est bien présente et j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. Elle est d'une douceur sans nom. Malgré mon inexpérience, elle m'a laissé le temps de m'habituer, de me laisser aller. C'est décidément, la femme parfaite !

J'ai chaud, mon cœur bat à un rythme assourdissant, mon souffle est de plus en plus haletant et mon érection devient douloureuse. Mais tout cela est tellement bon. Le ressent-elle également ? A t-elle les signes avant coureur d'un plaisir sans nom ? Cette sensation étrange d'être à ma place ?

Elle a placé une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et de l'autre elle me caresse doucement la nuque. Les miennes sont restées le long de mon corps. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Mues d'elles-mêmes, elles remontent le long de ses deux bras. Je les caresse doucement sentant les légers frissons sur sa peau crémeuse. À mon toucher, elle s'est approchée d'avantage de mon corps.

Sa peau est tellement douce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire glisser mes mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Voyant qu'elle ne s'oppose pas, bien au contraire, je dirige mes caresses jusqu'à son dos. Une de mes mains passe sur l'attache de sa robe avec une soudaine envie de le lui retirer. Je descends finalement jusqu'à ses reins, et me stoppe. Ne sachant si je pouvais m'aventurer plus bas.

Elle a du sentir mon hésitation car dans un geste souple et terriblement excitant, elle enjambe ma taille et se retrouve à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Mes mains restent sur ses reins tandis que je sens son intimité recouverte de fin tissu toucher mon érection imposante coincée dans mon jean. Je grogne de la sensation et me laisse aller à un baiser plus poussé.

À bout de souffle, elle quitte mes lèvres et part à la découverte de mon cou. Elle y dépose une myriade de baisers. Je resserre ma prise sur ses hanches lorsque je sens ses dents mordiller mon cou, ou lécher la peau délicate de mon lobe d'oreille. Cet endroit est si sensible. Ce fut d'ailleurs ma perte, quand elle a pris le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres pour le sucer délicatement... Bordel de merde !

Pris d'une pulsion, je laisse mon corps agir. Je la prends plus fermement par les hanches et la plaque contre mon érection. Mes hanches poussent inextricablement vers sa féminité si chaude lui donnant un délicieux va-et-vient. Mon membre grossit de plus en plus, je me sens si serré. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux être en elle. C'est la seule fille qui arrive à me faire ça. Elle me rend dingue...

Son corps réagit violemment à mon toucher, elle se cambre contre moi, m'exposa le haut de sa poitrine que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avidement. Putain !

**- Edwwwwaarrdd...** Elle halète tout en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

Je me stoppe soudainement pensant être allé trop loin dans mes caresses, puis je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

**- Pardon je voulais pas... je croyais que tu... pardon !** Bégayai-je lamentablement.

**- Non Edward... c'est tellement bon de te sentir proche de moi !** Me répondit-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire exquis.

Je lâche sa hanche, ma main se dirige vers sa nuque que je crochète pour la ramener à moi. Puis je reprends furieusement sa bouche pour un baiser plus que fougueux. Ses petites mains se dirigent de mes épaules à mon bas-ventre... Je sens sa main descendre de plus en plus bas... Merde ! Elle me rend complètement fou...

Alors que je pense qu'elle va caresser mon membre à travers mon jean, je ferme les yeux et essaie de garder la boule de chaleur qui manque d'exploser. Mais non, elle a juste attrapé les bords de mon tee-shirt et m'invite à relever les bras pour l'aider à me le retirer. J'obéis retenant un gémissement de frustration. Je veux tellement qu'elle me touche. J'ai besoin de ses mains sur moi. J'ai besoin d'être soulager. J'ai besoin d'elle...

Le tee-shirt passe par dessus ma tête débraillant mes cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je me retrouve torse nu devant elle. Lorsque je reporte mon regard sur son si joli minois visage, un magnifique sourire peint son visage tandis que ses yeux pétillent. Elle approche son visage de mon oreille...

**- ****Tu es beau... **Ses mains dessinent mes muscles, ses hanches reprennent leurs mouvements sur mon sexe.

Je referme mes yeux et me laisse aller à la sensation de sa peau caressant la mienne. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud.

Elle plaque ses mains sur mon torse brusquement, m'obligeant à m'allonger. Je la sens embrasser tous les centimètres carré de mon torse. Ses cheveux me chatouillent agréablement le ventre alors qu'elle arrive au niveau de mon nombril. En réalisant où elle se trouve, j'ouvre soudainement les yeux, et la regarde quelque peu inquiet alors que les battements de mon cœur deviennent irréguliers.

Sa main se pose fébrilement sur mon sexe me faisant grogner à nouveau.

Elle me caresse doucement ma longueur au travers de mon jean. Je tremble de plaisir et je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer sous son toucher. Un long râle sort de ma bouche. La sensation de béatitude me quitte quelques secondes lorsque je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de mon érection douloureuse. Je me relève sur mes coudes et l'observe retirer les boutons de mon jean un à un. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, ma respiration devient difficile.

**- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi !** Me dit-elle en tirant sur mon jean pour que je relève le bassin. Elle me regarde par dessus ses cils et se lèche la lèvre inférieure... Cette fille aura ma mort !

Rapidement, mon pantalon finit à mes pieds. Mon caleçon est déformé par mon érection mais c'est un tel soulagement de ne plus sentir ce maudit jean autour de mon sexe que je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il a été retiré...

Ma belle se réinstalle sur moi, toujours à califourchon, elle reprend ma bouche de manière plus sensuelle, plus déterminée. Son bassin ondule contre le mien. La sensation est mille fois meilleure. Tout devient plus réel, sa chaleur envahit plus fortement mon sexe. Son sous-vêtement est tellement trempé que l'humidité perle sur le dessus de mon caleçon. Bordel ! Je gémis répercutant son propre plaisir et me laisse envahir par cette parfait friction. Mes mains, qui étaient restées le long de mon corps, inactives, trouvent ses épaules. Je fais glisser lentement les différentes bretelles qui s'y trouvent. Sa robe descend le long de son corps jusqu'à sa taille exposant ses seins encore protéger dans leur prison dorée. Mes mains se placent sur ses délicieux monts de vénus, et je commence à les malaxer maladroitement. Ses pointes se durcissent sous mon toucher et déjà je prends plus confiance en moi. Mes gestes deviennent plus sûrs et directs.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. L'entendre devient grisant, urgent... J'ai envie de l'avoir contre moi. J'ai envie de l'avoir nue contre mon corps brûlant. J'ai envie de la faire hurler plus fortement. Que ce soit mon nom qui sort de ses lèvres. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je vais lui prouver à quel point elle avait raison... Je fais donc passer mes mains dans son dos avec le but de retirer son carcan, mais bien sûr je n'y arrive pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis vierge ! Bordel !

Elle a compris mon geste car tout en me souriant, elle glisse ses mains derrière son dos et le détache elle-même. Sons soutien-gorge tombe dans l'herbe libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Ses seins s'exposent alors nus à mon regard affamé. Mes yeux deviennent sombres, tandis que son sourire se fâne brusquement alors que des frissons apparaissent le long de son corps, faisant pointer ses seins vers mon visage. Un nouveau grognement m'échappe. Je me relève et me jette dessus. Ma langue lèche son corps, mes doigts pincent ses tétons. Je suis enivré par sa peau, envouté par son odeur, excité par ses gémissements.

Après avoir flatté ses seins l'un après l'autre, mon égo devient plus fort, plus puissant. D'un geste assuré, je la pousse à mon tour pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le sol. Ses cheveux s'étalent autour de son visage, sa bouche s'entrouvre, sa poitrine se relève irrégulièrement. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de laisser un sourire en coin déformer mes lèvres pointaient. J'ai les commandes...

Je reprends sa bouche avidement et laisse traîner mes mains sur tout son corps. Que ce soit l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le haut de son buste, la douceur de son cou, la volupté de ses fesses. Toutes les parties de son corps y passent. Elle gémit, elle se cambre mais je ne lâche pas. Mes baisers descendent dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Ma langue lèche la peau à la bordure de son sous-vêtement. Il ne reste plus que lui et enfin elle sera nue devant moi. Le veut-elle ? Je relève les yeux vers son visage tordu par le plaisir. Le sourire me gagne à nouveau.

**- Ouiii, s'il te plaît Edward...** Elle se trémousse sous mon corps.

**- Quoi Isabella ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?** Lui demandai-je**. ****Tu ne veux plus de ton sous-vêtement ?**

**- Enlève-le-moi...** Me murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. **S'il te plaît Edward...**

Je lui obéis, satisfait. Doucement je prends les bords de son string et le descends le long de ses jambes longues et fines, révélant sa féminité trempée de son désir. Son jus coule sur le haut de ses cuisses alors qu'elle gémit de soulagement. Je feule de plaisir. La voir offerte sous mes yeux, dégoulinante d'excitation pour moi. Hum... Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'en étais pas à ce point... Elle est juste magnifique...

C'est pourtant la première femme qui s'offre nue à mon regard avide et je n'en éprouve aucune gêne. Hormis le fait d'avoir encore plus envie d'elle maintenant. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à la regarder mais elle a à nouveau basculé nos positions et a repris les commandes.

POV B :

Je suis totalement nue face à lui, alors qu'il porte toujours son caleçon... bien déformé je dois dire ! Je décide que cela est injuste et entreprends de remettre les choses en ordre. Je me suis réinstallée sur lui, mon sexe touchant le sien. Son souffle balaye mon front tandis que ma bouche s'attarde sur son cou. Nous sommes toujours dans ce champ de citronnier et j'avoue que le fait de pouvoir nous faire surprendre m'excite encore plus...

Ma bouche embrasse son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues. Mes mains tracent ses muscles alors que ma respiration s'accélère en mesure avec la sienne. Nous sommes dans le même état. Ma féminité est glissante de désir, alors que son corps se tend lorsque ma bouche arrive à son bas ventre. Ma mâchoire touche son membre tendu, ses hanches tendent de façon infime vers mes lèvres. Je lève les yeux pour le regarder. Ses iris sont noirs de désir. Mon regard se reporte à son érection et tremblante, je prends les bords de son sous-vêtement puis le baisse jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il le retire à l'aide de ses pieds tandis que son membre me fait face. Sa taille est plus qu'imposante, plutôt longue et large. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une si grosse. J'avance ma main et la touche du bout des doigts comme pour me prouver qu'elle est réelle. Ma main s'enroule le long de sa virilité puis j'entame un va-et-vient langoureux.

J'humidifie mes lèvres et approche mon visage de son sexe. Je le regarde une nouvelle fois. Sa mâchoire se contracte, son souffle se coupe.

**- ****Bella attends tu... T'es pas obligé de...de faire ça...**Je lui souris et approche mon visage du sien.

**- ****J'en ai envie... **Ma main se pose sur son épaule et je le pousse doucement. **-****Laisse toi aller Edward et ressens juste...**Ma bouche revient sur son sexe et mes lèvres s'approchent de son gland. Je commence par l'embrasser timidement. Une fois, puis deux fois.

**- Oh putain ! Oui...** Gémit-il. **C'est bonnnnnn...** Ma bouche englobe le haut de sa longueur. Son corps se tend tandis qu'un long grognement retentit. Je frissonne et frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre essayant de calmer ce feu qui me gagne petit-à-petit.

De temps à autre, je laisse glisser le bout de ma langue sur sa petite fente et récolte la goutte de sperme qui perle par son excitation. Après quelques minutes à profiter de son gland, je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche et fais taper son gland dans le fond de ma gorge. Il se cambre violemment et attrape mes cheveux.

**- Isa... Bella c'est trop bon putain... je vais pas tenir... si tu continues !**

Il se tortille, se cambre sous mes caresses et gémit de bonheur. Après un dernier va-et-vient, je remonte vers lui et l'embrasse d'une manière avide. Avide de lui, de son sexe.

Ma main libre se dirige fébrilement vers mon sac, je tâte l'intérieur à la recherche d'un préservatif et soupire de soulagement lorsque j'en trouve un du bout des doigts. Je le sors et je déchire l'emballage à l'aide de mes dents. Il semble un peu gêné alors je décide de l'embrasser tout en installant le morceau de latex salvateur sur son sexe. Faire ça à l'aveuglette n'est définitivement pas facile. Je finis par y arriver et je me positionne une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Son érection pointe contre mon antre. Je mouille d'avantage à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer, puis je le regarde dans les yeux. Je veux être sûre que c'est ce qu'il veut lui aussi...

Nos yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus. Ils doivent refléter le regard de l'autre, car ses mains se placent sur mes hanches. Nous nous fixons inlassablement et je n'attends que son feu vert pour agir. Dis-moi oui Edward... S'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin de toi...

Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, il pousse ses hanches vers mon sexe et entre enfin en moi. Centimètre par centimètre.

Je l'aide en descendant très lentement sur lui également. Je sens son membre qui m'envahit petit-à-petit. Il est tellement large que j'ai l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois ma virginité. La légère douleur dans mon bas-ventre me fait grimacer mais je ne m'en fais pas. La sensation de l'avoir en moi est tellement bonne que j'en oublie vite la douleur. Malgré cela, je ne peux cacher la légère grimace qui pointe sur mon visage. Il finit par s'enfoncer en moi plus fortement et souffle de plaisir lorsque son gland tape au fond de mon antre. Je ferme les yeux et souffle à mon tour. La douleur commence déjà à disparaître.

**- Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il en me regardant inquiet et en mettant ses deux mains sur mes hanches.

**- Oui ca va...** Lui répondis-je.

Au bout de quelques instants, je commence à bouger lentement. Mes hanches montent et descendent sur lui et mes gestes s'accélèrent. Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ce que je ressens à ce moment cet instant. Tout ce qui m'envahit est ce sentiment de plénitude, de bonheur. Comme si tout cela est dans l'ordre des choses. Comme si, coucher avec Edward doit se passer. Son corps est fait pour le mien. Son esprit m'attire inexplicablement. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle la destinée ?

Mes mains voyagent sur son corps en sueur alors que les siennes restent timidement sur mes hanches. De temps à autres, elles resserrent légèrement montrant qu'il aime notre ébat. Le désir est de plus en plus présent, la boule qui grossit en moi est presque prête à exploser dans mon bas-ventre. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent encore. J'engloutis sa longueur dans ma chaleur humide et resserre mes parois intimes sur son sexe. Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites alors que je le sens proche. J'ai besoin d'aide... Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble.

**- Touche-moi Edward !**

Je vois qu'il est peu perdu. Je décide de l'aider à trouver mon bouton de plaisir... Il le caresse doucement, trop doucement !

**- Plus fort !** Il s'exécute mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Mes mains se posent sur son torse alors que je m'enfonce littéralement sur sa longueur. Ses grognements deviennent frénétiques. Il pousse en moi et cherche quelque chose pour se tenir. Finalement, il me bascule et se place entre mes cuisses. Je suis surprise par le sur mouvement et je gémis de frustration, par le du manque de son membre qui était sortie de ma chaleur le temps de la manœuvre.

**- ****Accroche****-****toi aux arbustes.** Sa voix est rauque, son souffle est chaud. Je m'exécute, surprise de son ton autoritaire et foutrement excitant. Mes mains se resserrent sur deux petits citronniers à mes côtés et sans que je ne le vois venir, il entre en moi et m'emplit jusqu'à la garde. Je me cambre sous son assaut. Ma tête bascule en arrière alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi encore et encore. **- ****C'est ça que tu veux Bella ?** Je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je me laisse envahir par sa puissance et mon corps devient bouillant. Mes gémissements deviennent des cris alors qu'il sort de moi et me regarde**. - ****C'est ça que tu veux Isabella ?** Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il entre en moi brusquement puis il ressort. **- ****Dis-le.** Encore une fois. **- Dis-le Isabella.**

Je reporte mon regard à son visage. Il me fixe de ses iris noirs de désir. Sa mâchoire est contractée, son corps est tendu. Il semble si viril et sexy à cet instant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et tremblante, je lui réponds « **Oui... Prends-moi... Edward** »...

Il sourit satisfait et revient vivement en moi. Ses mains s'accrochent aux arbustes sur lesquels je me tiens et ensemble nous crions notre plaisir. Ses mouvements sont frénétiques, désordonnés, irréguliers.

**- ****Viens ma belle. J'en ai besoin... Putain je vais pas tenir...**

Sa voix transpirante de plaisir est le déclencheur de mon orgasme, la boule dans mon bas-ventre éclate m'envoyant une déferlante de plaisir. **- ****OUIiiiiiiii...** Je hurle mon plaisir tout en resserrant mes parois intimes autour de son membre. Il se cambre et grogne plus fort. Je le vois s'agripper de plus en plus fort sur les citronniers. Des citrons nous tombent autour, les arbustes tremblent sous ses assauts et enfin, le prénom de son plaisir sort de ses lèvres...

**- BEELLLLLLAAAaaaaaaaaa...**

Son corps convulse de plaisir sous le mien, et je calme nos mouvements doucement. Il me regarde, le regard vitreux et se penche pour m'embrasser. Nous prenons notre temps, nous savourons la douceur d'après un moment si intense. Notre moment. Edward vient de perdre sa virginité alors que je viens de gagner un orgasme...

Il s'effondre à mes côtés. Ma tête se pose dans son torse alors qu'il m'approche de son corps. Mon esprit s'évade et les questions m'envahissent. Que vais-je lui dire ? Nous venons de faire l'amour et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire...

Je commence à paniquer devant la tournure des choses. Ma main se pose sur son torse, je sens comme son cœur bat régulièrement, sa respiration est tranquille et sereine. Je me relève et je le regarde. Il s'est endormi. C'est vrai que c'était sa première fois. Il doit être épuisé. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et commence à m'habiller.

Une fois vêtue, je me retourne vers lui et le regarde. Il dort paisiblement. Je souris et m'approche de son oreille. Mes lèvres embrassent son front puis je lui chuchote un « merci... ».

**- Humpf...** Sa bouche s'entrouvre alors que le sommeil l'emporte loin de moi. Je me recule, j'attrape son portable et programme son réveil dix minutes après mon départ. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Une boule au ventre me gagne lorsque je m'éloigne de lui. Est-ce la fin ?

Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je me retourne une dernière fois et regarde l'homme surprenant qu'est Edward... Son corps innocent s'étale totalement nu dans l'herbe, ses cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux, sa peau blanche s'étale autour de la couleur jaune des citrons tout autour de son corps. Son visage est tendre, heureux, épanoui... Il est magnifique...

Le plus important à cet instant est que j'ai enfin la conclusion de mon exposé. Au final qu'est-ce qu'un citron ? C'est un fruit plein de surprise. Il y a d'abord l'enveloppe. Plus ou moins jolie qui ne donne qu'à sa forme l'aspect originel du fruit. Puis quand on creuse un peu, on peut se rendre compte que le citron contient beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit, des aspects cachés. Que ce soit par son goût âpre, par l'acidité de son goût, par la douceur de son zeste. Au final, c'est un fruit merveilleux non ? Il se révèle pleins de surprises et ne cesse de nous surprendre. C'est un peu comme ce jeune homme dans l'herbe. La carapace ne reflète en rien l'homme qui la contient. Edward est un homme doux, prévenant et sensible. Il vient de partager la plus belle chose que je pouvais espérer d'un garçon. Il vient de me faire vivre la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Au final, je ne verrais plus jamais les citrons de la même façon... Monsieur Banner aura réussi au moins une chose. Il m'aura fait découvrir l'amour des fruits... Et en particulier du citron...

….

Je marche depuis dix minutes et repense encore et encore à Edward... Mon esprit navigue inlassablement sous ses caresses, je ne fais même pas attention au paysage autour de moi. Mais lorsque le son d'un gémissement retentit, je me stoppe et me retourne.

Deux personnes sont allongées dans l'herbe. La femme est apparemment nue et semble apprécier les traitements de son partenaire. Je souris lorsque je pense qu'il y a quelques minutes c'était moi cette personne, puis je secoue la tête et commence à reprendre mon chemin les laissant finir leurs petites affaires... Enfin tout ça, jusqu'à ce que j'entende...

**- ****Ho... Alice oui...**

Alice... Alice ?

Soudain je reconnais le chandail de mon amie sur le sol, un sachet de banane étalé à ses côtés. Lorsque je regarde le couple, l'homme est entre ses cuisses. Ils sont nus tout les deux. Je continue ma route essayant d'être la plus discrète possible mais hélas, je marche sur une branche et je la fais craquer sous mon poids. Les deux amants se relèvent tandis que je m'arrête brusquement. Je me retourne vers eux en grimaçant jusqu'à ce que je réalise qui est avec Alice. Ma bouche forme un grand « **O** » alors que je les regarde surprise.

**- ****Jasper ?**

Je crois que finalement, le pari ne tient plus...

* * *

**Et pour finir c'est Ju' !**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? On ne vous a pas perdu ? Vous voulez une suite ? Dite-le nous !**

**Il suffit juste de chatouiller la petite bulle plus bas, et de laisser votre avis. On se fera une joie de vous répondre !**

**A bientôt !**

**Ju'**


End file.
